A Year of Hell
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Garcia muses about the past and thinks about the future. Oneshot based on the season finale episode 'Supply and Demand'. M/G  No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds, but if I did…

A/N: This takes place during the season finale, 'Supply and Demand'. It's just a short oneshot from Garcia's POV, but hope you like it!

* * *

><p>This could not be happening! It just…couldn't. How was this even fair? Oh wait, she already had an answer to that…it wasn't! This was really turning into the year of hell.<p>

First her Jay Bird flew the coop, then the whole Emily mess which she couldn't even begin to fathom at the moment, and now this. And the cases. Those alone sent shivers down her spine.

Why did all this always have to happen to her team of superheroes? Where they destined to be torn apart one by one? This little family unit that supported each other, loved each other, was slowly unraveling before her eyes.

She didn't like it.

No, she _hated_ it! And worse was the fact that there was very little she could do about it. No amount of hacking or missing files would fix this mess. And that's what hurt the most, wasn't it? The fact that she, the amazing Penelope Garcia, was helpless. Oh, how she hated that feeling. Not being able to do anything as your family got smaller and smaller in number…

Maybe Morgan was right. Maybe she just didn't like change and maybe she has a tiny bit of a control issue. But even if that were true it didn't change the fact that this wasn't fair. Anyone with the slightest bit of common sense could see that from seventy light years away!

And she couldn't do a thing about it.

And now she really needed a hug.

She saw the picture of her and Kevin out of the corner of her eye and for a moment considered going to find him. But it was a brief moment because as she thought about it she knew there was only one hug that would help heal her battered spirit.

She needed to find her hot stuff. He could help her no matter what mood she was in. He just always seemed to know what to say, what look to give her, and when she needed a hug to chase away the monsters.

He knew her better then she knew herself sometimes and could always fix her problems even if he didn't know he was doing it. So yes, she needed her hunky piece of dark chocolate.

Wait a minute….it dawned on her what thoughts had just ran through her exhausted and over used brain. She wanted to go to her best friend for comfort, not her boyfriend?

Normally she wouldn't give that a second thought, it seemed somehow natural, but for some reason her brain decided to analyze it this time. And it seemed…odd, didn't it?

She had a perfectly good boyfriend who would willingly give her a hug and even kiss her feet if she told him to, but yet she wanted, no needed, her best friend. And she didn't feel bad or awkward about it.

She cared about Kevin. He was sweet and good to her. In a way she supposed she did love him, but not like she did Derek. Her bond with Morgan was deeper, stronger, and more reliable.

And she just realized that Kevin deserved more then what she could give him. Maybe he realized that too, but didn't voice it. After all, he had stopped trying to dissuade her from hanging with Morgan and never mentioned anything about marriage. Yes, occasionally he'd suggest running off somewhere together, but never marriage or kids.

Maybe he wasn't as blind as his lack of color coordination suggested. If that was true then they were both fooling themselves. This wouldn't work in the long run and they both deserved better.

It was strange, wasn't it? That now, after the awfulness of the last year, she would be about to brake up with her long time boyfriend. You would think it'd be like throwing salt on an open wound, but no. Instead it felt…right.

And maybe it was time she tried to prove Morgan wrong about her not liking change. Maybe it was time to surprise him, to take a chance she normally wouldn't risk. It was her turn to make a move now.

Finally she was able to do something. And this something would hopefully bring a bit of happiness and peace to the chaotic mess that had invaded their lives. It was time for change, time for a new beginning, and time for her to finally get her prince charming.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else recognizable. I just like to play around with the characters.

I got a request for another chapter, so here you go! This time from Morgan's POV.

* * *

><p>It just wasn't right. That's the only way he could think of to describe the past few months. Actually, the whole year for that matter. What was it he'd heard his baby girl mumble on the way out of her office tonight…year of hell?<p>

The way she distractedly moved past him, not even noticing he was in his office, and the way her eyes were downcast told him just how much trouble she was having with this fiasco.

He had almost followed her to make sure she was okay, but then realized she'd most likely be heading home to see her boyfriend. So he turned around and went back to his desk in an effort to finish those last two reports.

It was no use though. His tired mind just wouldn't focus on the words. Instead thoughts and images swam around his head, insisting to be acknowledged. Before he knew it, he was sitting back in his chair, staring blindly ahead as the past replayed itself in his mind's eye.

JJ leaving them, not being able to help Emily, losing victims while saving others…and now the latest obstacle. Budget cuts? Seriously? After the year they had the higher ups thought it'd b a good idea to shove _this_ in their face?

What was next, a borg invasion? Hmm, actually, there were days when Strauss could pass as a borg…

_Damn it!_

That was the last time he was going to let Reid and Garcia pull him into a _Star Trek_ marathon! Now he, Derek Morgan, was making Trek references! He decided to just pass it off as over exhaustion. It was definitely time to take a break and go home before he lost any more of his sanity though.

By the time he got to his car he didn't know where to go though. He had seen Lynch in the tech's office. Apparently the technical analyst had been called in for a case which meant Garcia was alone.

His girl shouldn't be alone tonight. Not after the last few days and the threat of a team shake up. But at the same time it was getting late so she could already be in bed. Plus, he had been trying not to get between her and Lynch and if he went over there now that could very well happen. But his baby girl needed him and in all honesty he needed her too, so in the end the decision was actually quite easy.

As he drove along his mind began to wonder again. Only this time, instead of a jumbled mess of various topics, his thoughts all centered around one subject…the vivaciousness that was Penelope Garcia.

He remembered all the fun times they shared, all the sad moments of grief, the pain and fear, but most of all the bond that existed between them. It was a bond of friendship and of a love so deep and real that it seemed to encase his entire being with an odd sense of peace.

He couldn't run from it or hide from it even when he tried. He didn't really want to either, but he also couldn't acknowledge what it meant. If he did then he could risk losing it all together. So instead he had been ignoring whatever it was and instead just letting it happen.

However, it dawned on him then, as he drove to his best friend's apartment, that he couldn't keep ignoring it forever. One day the passion between them would explode and it would do one of two things; either blow up in their faces and snap that bond they had, or encircle them in a way which would keep them together for the rest of their lives.

There was no way in hell he would let anything ruin their relationship. He needed her too much for that. So what else could he do? Eventually he would have to stop ignoring these feelings deep down in his soul and admit it to himself and to her.

One day he would have to be proactive and take that chance which would determine how he spent the rest of his life. Would he get the clichéd 'happily ever after' or the more depressing 'alone till I die' scenario? He was really hoping for the first option.

As he climbed the steps to her apartment building he tried to sweep all those thoughts aside because at the moment the only thing that mattered was comforting his best friend. Unfortunately, those pesky thoughts lingered anyways and even as he approached her door he couldn't keep the worries about their future at bay.

He was just too tired…and not just physically.

Taking a deep breath in a last attempt to clear his head, he raised his hand to knock, but hesitated as he heard someone's voice just inside the apartment. Listening closely for a moment he realized it was his baby girl and she appeared to be talking to Lynch.

"_I really am sorry, Kev._" He heard muffled by the door, but still clear enough to understand. "_I just can't…_" Her voice faded off, but a few seconds later she must have walked by the door again so he could hear. "_It'll be better for both of us if we end things now rather then…_"

Her voice faded again, making him realize she must be pacing in front of the door while on the phone, but more importantly he realized what she was saying. It seemed Penelope was breaking up with Lynch.

He couldn't deny the way his heart jumped in excitement at the thought or stop the glimmer of hope that entered his eyes. If he wasn't so exhausted he might have jumped up and shouted his unexpected joy for the whole neighborhood to hear.

But he couldn't deny his surprise either. Why would she decide to break up with her boyfriend now of all times? After the mess the team has had to deal with recently he would have thought she'd cling to the familiar, not dump her long term boyfriend when everything else around them seemed to be changing.

Maybe it was about control? She thought getting rid of something in her life would show that she had control over it. If that was in fact true he just hoped she didn't try to get rid of other relationships she had…like the one with him.

With that thought the hope that had managed to sneak it's way in suddenly dimmed. She wouldn't push the team away would she? Push him away? He was going to have to act fast to ensure that didn't happen.

He couldn't let their friendship end. They were Morgan and Garcia, the dynamic due of the BAU! They needed each other and he would just have to remind her of that if she tried to get away from their friendship.

And maybe now wasn't such a bad time to admit those feelings he'd been ignoring. Yes, it could blow up in his face, but on the other hand if it was a possibility he could lose her anyways then what was the harm in getting it over with.

So, with another deep breath, he raised his rand and rapped his knuckles against the door. It seemed like minutes had ticked by one by one until he saw her shadow underneath the door.

Soon he heard the lock being unfastened. His pulse started to race, his feet shifted nervously, and his hand twitched at his side. Then doorknob started turning…

This was it. His future was about to be decided. His happiness stood on the other side of this door and she alone held the power to shatter his heart or keep it safe for eternity.

Finally, the door opened to reveal his own personal angel looking as gorgeous as always in her green bunny pajamas. But his anxiety kept him from smiling as he usually would. She didn't seem to be doing much better judging by the way she was avoiding his eyes.

Then suddenly she looked up at him. Their eyes locked as if they were reading each other's thoughts and the emotional tension seemed to wrap itself around them like a cacoon. Neither said a word for at least a minute as they just stared at each other.

Finally he decided to end the silence and just go for it…and hope for the best. "Baby girl…"

He didn't get much further then that. She wrapped her small hand around his wrist and began pulling him inside, never taking her eyes away from his even as the door snapped shut behind them.

* * *

><p>I know, I'm evil for stopping there. Next chapter coming soon though, I promise. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds!

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and for all the great reviews!

* * *

><p>David Rossi had been around for awhile. Not <em>that <em>long of course, but long enough to tell when something was going on. And there was definitely something going on. He had only been at work for half an hour and already he knew something was…different.

Not drastically different, more like the subtle feeling that something wasn't quite the same. Maybe it was just his profiling skills going into overdrive, but he could swear two members of the team seemed…happier this morning.

Glancing towards Garcia's office he could make out her and Morgan's forms standing just outside the doorway…and standing very close to each other. He watched them analytically while pretending to read over a file. Oh yes, something was definitely going on!

He didn't bother suppressing the smirk on his face when he saw Morgan cupping Penelope's face and pulling her closer. For a moment he thought the other man was going to go for a full blown kiss right in front of the cameras, but just at the last second he jerked up and planted a gentle kiss on Garcia's forehead instead.

He rolled his eyes at the two love birds. The big tough agent still had a lot to learn about subtlety it seemed. At this rate he'd have to go see Strauss before those two got themselves fired for indecent exposure.

From what he could tell it would seem they had finally realized what everyone else who met them knew instantly. They were a perfect match. The type of love only the lucky ones ever found. He was glad they finally put their heads on straight so they could actually vocalize their feelings. It certainly took them long enough!

Their dance around each other had finally come to an end, but now he had the strange feeling they'd be unbearable! He could see it already…stealing kisses when no one was watching, playing footsie under the briefing room table….

He needed a cup a coffee. It was far too early for all this.

As he made his way towards the break room he thought about how this would change the team. Garcia and Morgan had never been exactly professional and he doubted that would ever change. No, what he thought would change was the team in general. Knowing his team as he did, he knew this newly professed loved might just be what they needed to come through the darkness of the last year.

What better way to band together and find a reason for fighting then love? This could be the glimmer of hope the team needed. The little piece of happiness that would spread to all of them.

Their BAU family had begun to weaken, to dissolve over the last year. Changes were made that forced them to adapt, but now it looked like things were getting better again. Their future suddenly looked brighter.

He knew at that moment that this team would remain strong, remain united, and they sure as hell would remain a family. Because that's who they were. They were family when it came right down to it and nothing would change that. Especially if he had anything to say about it…which he did.

With a half smile he reached for the coffee pot and began to pour himself a cup. It was then he glanced up and noticed the silhouette of someone pass his office window. It seemed his and Hotch's guest had arrived.

Putting the pot back he went to take a sip of his coffee, but stopped abruptly. What the hell was this? Some sort of new coffee substitute? It was oddly darker then normal coffee and seemed unusually thick. They must have let Reid make the coffee again.

He supposed it was better then nothing though. So, after added a bit of milk to keep from choking on it, he proceeded to take it with up to his office. On the way he glanced over and noted Morgan teasing Reid about something. He, Reid, and even Sever were all grinning and for once, in what seemed like months, they were actually relaxed.

Bringing himself back to the task at hand, he entered his office and nonchalantly walked over to his desk. "I take it everything worked out." He asked while putting the file he'd been carrying on his desk with the others already there.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Rossi." The blonde haired woman standing in front of his desk answered.

He glanced up and found himself almost relieved to see that familiar half innocent, half mischievous smirk. "Well, in that case…" He began and slowly moved around to the front of his desk. "Welcome back, Agent Jareau." He stated, his lips twitching up into a smile as he offered her his hand to shake.

"It's good to be back." She said softly with her own smile while shaking his hand.

"Hotch is having a briefing in five minutes. Are you going to join us?" He asked with a smirk as he turned to grab the iPad Garcia had provided him with.

When he turned back around he saw the former team member who had managed to find her way back to the flock already standing at the door with her arms crossed as if he was taking far too long for her liking. As they left his office and made their way to the briefing room he knew this was the beginning of a new era.

It was finally time to bring this year of hell to an end.

* * *

><p>So that's the end. Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
